Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Battle Fortress
Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Battle Fortress (Metal Fight Beyblade: Gachinko Stadium in Japan) is the first Beyblade game for the Wii and is based on the Beyblade: Metal Fusion anime. It was released on November 9, 2010. It is developed and published by Hudson. It is rated E for Everyone for Mild Fantasy Violence. Game Details Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Battle Fortress is a Beyblade video game for the Wii. It features a Story Mode with an original storyline featuring characters from Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Players can collect hundreds of different Beyblade parts in order to customize their very own Beyblade. Outside of the "Story Mode" up to 4 players can play in a "Battle Mode" which pits the player against the computer or their friends in a Beyblade battle. Players can unleash special moves for their Beyblade by shaking the Wii Remote back and forth rapidly. Players can also customize the Beystadium by choosing the shape, terrain, and features that can vary the Beybattle. There is also a Survival Mode where your bey battles an endless supply of enemy blades and powerful "robot" tops that keep themselves locked to a circular track in the arena and can't be dislodged, only outlasted. Players can also import their in-game Beyblade into their Wii Remote so they may go to a friends house and battle there. Although there is no voice acting in the game, players can connect Beyblade: Metal Fusion for the DS to the Wii to unlock exclusive Beyblade parts. For a limited time Battle Fortress contains a DVD of an episode of Beyblade: Metal Fusion with the game. The Japanese version comes with an exclusive Counter Leone D125B. Once you have finished story mode one time you start to collect the Golden Parts of Dark Bull H145SD, Rock Leone 145WB, Flame Sagittario C145S, and Storm Pegasus 105RF, even their left spin parts! At the end of the game, instead of fighting a B-Killer you battle against a young man named Rochi who wields a Gold Devil Serpenter 125SF. Story Gingka Hagane has been sucked into a giant floating Fortress in the sky. There, Storm Pegasus goes missing and is disassembled! Gingka then embarks on a quest to find and put it back together, piece by piece. You later find out the Fortress was made by an evil man called Hellbeyd and that he has named each floor after each part of a Beyblade. The Face, Clear Wheel (Energy Ring), Metal Wheel, Track, and Bottom. You battle your way up to the tower to get back Pegasus. Playable Characters *Gingka *Kenta *Benkei *Kyoya *Hikaru *Hyoma *Tetsuya *Tsubasa *Hajime *Doji *Ryuga *Rochi (Secret Character) *B-Killer Playable Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF *Flame Sagittario C145S *Dark Bull H145SD *Rock Leone 145WB *Storm Aquario 100HF/S *Rock Aries ED145B *Dark Gasher CH120SF *Earth Eagle 145WD *Dark Wolf DF145FS *Lightning L-Drago 100HF *Calamity Raven 125ES *Devil Serpenter 125SF *Iron Bearl WD145B *Hellfire Delphis 145FS *Fire Pavon WD145S *Tornado Giran 100WF *Typhoon Leplys 90F Trailer Reception The game has received negative reviews; On IGN it received an 4.5 out of 10, (Bad) though fan reaction has been more positive. Gallery images (1d1).jpg|U.S. game logo. images64g.jpg|Beta U.S. game cover. imagesr.jpg|Tsubasa. imagesfd.jpg|Rock Leone's special move. imagesss.jpg|Doji. imagesd.jpg|Kenta. imagese.jpg|Flame Sagittario's special move. imagesf.jpg imagesdddddd.jpg|L-Drago's special move. imagess.jpg|Gingka. imagesddddd.jpg|Storm Pegasus' special move. imagesh.jpg imagesssssd.jpg|Doji talking to Ryuga. imagesdds.jpg imagessds.jpg|Ryuga. imagesdsadsadda.jpg|Doji, Ryuga, and B-Killer. 210px-MFB_Wii.png|Japanese cover with exclusive Counter Leone D125B. de:Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Battle Fortress fr:Beyblade Metal Fusion : Battle Fortress Category:Video Games Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion